Mideval cosplay
by Krillshadow
Summary: Sooo, this is a two-part one-shot. Makes no sense? Just one of those smut fic with more detail that's all. Morgan trusts and plays around with his partner, An Arbok, almost on a daily basis. Since She was young, she loves to reenact as a knight and make Morgan her "Steed". But after a playful incident, She is now having different thoughts about her "Steed". ignore image, irrelevant
1. Chapter 1

**Bite me if you not like the oneshot.** **pokemon belongs to nintendo. Like I need to repeat. nobody on this website does not even own a small part of nintendo's company anyway. "the traveler" is still being worked on, but i need to re-prioritize my schedule to fit this in.  
**

* * *

"Sylva! Come on already, we are going to be late for dinner!"

Series of bird pokemon shot out of the grass as a large reptilian figure came rushing through.

"Hold on! Things are not easy when you are nagging me!" All of a sudden, an arbok came crashing through the grass line.

"GET OUT OF THE WAY!" I turned around.

"where ha-"

SLAM!

A large force slammed into me when a large purple cobra snake hurled it's body weight into me, spearing me in the gut with its head. I got launched from my feet a couple yards back. I landed with a thud with the snake on top of me.

"What the hell was that for... Get off of me, your crushing my rib cage." I said, voice straining from the heavy weight on my chest. she realized what happened and quickly slithered off my body and gave an apologetic look to me.

"Aww hell, sorry about that morgan. I did give a fair warning." I did not move from my spot, but turned my head towards Sylva and gave her a look of annoyance.

"After flying 20 miles per hour head first." she quickly turned around, closed her eyes and pointed her snout in the air.

"If you are not going to accept my apology, then you are ungrateful." She said. I smirked.

"Well I accept your 'sincere' apology. Can you please get me up, it is the least you can do after spearing my gut with your head."

"No"

"Pretty please?"

"Never."

"I promise I get you your favorite candy?" Her eyes jolted open.

"The one with the watmel berries in it?" I smiled, while still on the floor. I can actually get myself up, but i just feel like teasing her a bit more.

"Also with a sprinkle of assorted pokeblocks on top of it, how could I not forget." As quick as a doduo on crack, she quickly helped me onto my feet and coiled herself around my chest and rested her upper half on my shoulders. I leaned forward a bit to give her a bit more room.

"Onward my mighty steed! to the bakery!" I chuckled.

"I not a horse Sylva. but anyway, onward." We began to start walking back into town. Now if you might not know, Sylva is an arbok. She has been with me since I was 14 years old. It was questionable on how we met. One of my distant uncles who lived on a farm sent me an egg on my twelfth birthday as a birthday present. She came with a note on the egg saying:

"Here is your birthday, and maybe your first pokemon. Take care of this egg and you will be rewarded with a surprise -Donald."

She hatched a month later after receiving it on my birthday.

And boy that was a surprise, even for my family.

We were expecting a pokemon that you could find nearby in nimbassa like a Pidove or a Patrat, but came out an exotic pokemon that came from kanto. My mother screamed and launched herself out of the room, My father did one of those freaky ass ghoul sounds while grabbing a chair from the dining table. The only person who is not affected was my older sister, but she was roaming Jhoto.

The little snake was terrified out of it's mind and cried. It launched itself towards me and hid in my lap. Suprising enough, she did not know that I even existed until I started petting her. from head to half of her body. I leaned forward and began to shush at her, telling her that everything is ok and nothing bad is going to happened. She calmed down well enough and looked at me with her teary eyes. My heart gushed from how adorable she looked. She smiled and leaned into me.

Since then, progress has been building up between us. I got an earful from my mother, telling me to be extremely careful with handling my pokemn, feeding them, giving them baths once in a while, and whatever the usual things that is necessary in taking care of a pokemon. My father just laughed behind the scenes, well, behind my mom.

He got caught too and he got an earful.

Anyway, I have not told you about myself. I am Morgan shlytester, I am a current resident of nimbassa city and have been for my entire life. I live in a simple 3 room apartment that has both a combined living room and kitchen. My only pokemon is my partner in crime, Sylva. I work in a nearby restaurant called "The wailord trench". Yea, what a name right? anywho, I am not built like one of those models nor fat, but mainly toned due to exercising with my arbok almost evening or so. I have a light brown fauxhawk fade haircut, some navy cargo that are slightly slim, and a simple black and red plad shirt. im usually on the go, juggling work and daily life, never boring in the slightest.

Now that I got out of the way, I have finally reached the shop, after blocking the cobra that is on my shoulders making some trumpet sounds and yelling "charge" as we got closer to the bakery.

"We are almost to the gates of bakery kingdom my steed! charge in and get those candy bars." Sylva said, pointing her tail at the entrance to the bakery.

"You do realized we are going to get kicked out if we do that right?" I said. She giggled.

"I was just playing. It would be funny if you actually played along and burst through the doors of the bakery."

"Like i would do that." I replied.

"Not for me?" She said putting on the sad puppy eyes on me. As much as I want to resist, but no avail.

" I would do anything to make you happy." I said. She let go of the puppy eyes and beamed a smile at me.

"Except murder, rape, kidnapping small children, robbing bank, pill-*Thwack*" I was cut off from a tail that slapped me in the chest.

"I know what you mean you doofus." She said, giving me a disapproval look. I just smiled into her face, while rubbing the spot she slapped me.

"But I am your doofus." I said. Sylva lost her look and frowned and turned away, slightly blushing.

"Enough of that, let's get what we came here for." I said. She nodded and we went into the bakery. We greeted the store clerk, who was a grandma in her golden years. She owned the shop for a while now and was looking into passing the business to her daughter. We asked for our custom order and she whipped it up pretty fast. She placed the baked goods in the bag and handed it to us. I paid her in exact change and left the bakery. But before I could even get ten feet from the store, Sylva was trying to dig her snout into the bag.

"Give me those treats now!" She yelled as I was trying to push her snout away from the bag.

"Until we get to my parents home and eat dinner, we are already late by fifteen minutes." I said, trying to carry the bag out of her reach.

"But you promised!" She said.

"After dinner and you can have this. I bought a dozen this time to share with me OK?" She puffed her cheeks and pouted. I chuckled at her childish antics and continued down to my parents humble home. I reached there in just a few minutes. Their house was a decent home in the city. It was a suplex home, Meaning that multiple houses are connected together from left to right like a duplex household, but with more houses connected. It was two stories, had three bathrooms with two of them having bathtub and shower, four rooms, large kitchen with a bar counter that separates their spacious living room and their kitchen.

I walked up the steps and knocked on the door, but before I can put in the third knock, the door swings open and my mother and father was there with large smiles on their face.

"What took you so long?" My dad asked with his displeased look.

"And why did you not call ahead of time that you were going to be late.?" My mother chimed in. I sweat dropped at both of them questioning me.

"Well, I stopped at the bakery to pick up treats for me and Sylva, but It was taking a while since the final batches were in the oven." I quickly said, hoping they would buy into my lie. There was no way in hell that I will tell them that I let Sylva roam free in the grass, they will put me in a verbal meat grinder, saying that Sylva could attack people while you were not paying attention to her or something between those lines. They always been a stickler for her.

The quickly shook off the ordeal and my mother turned around.

"Well, now is not the time to dwell of such matters, the food is getting cold." She said. My father's eye lit up.

"Oh right, it's your mother's beef stew tonight!" He said to me. I slowly smiled.

"Looks like I struck gold today with mom's good 'ol stew" I said. My father quickly went inside. I was going to follow suit until i realized that Sylva was not brought up in that entire conversation.

"Are you alright Sylva? You did not say anything?" I said. She quickly blinked and looked at me.

"Sorry, just zoned out when I was thinking of something." She said as she slithered off my body.

"About what?" I asked. I recognized her hesitation, but said nothing about it. She then flashed me her smile.

"Nothing to worry about Morgan. Let get inside, I'm getting hungry." She said. I went inside with Sylva following suit. I went into the dining room and saw my parents sitting at the rectangular dining table. Four plates are set out on the table, but one plate had a larger table mat. That was Sylva's seat. Funny thing is that we taught her some table etiquette, but she had trouble and made a large mess. Still, she still makes a mess when she eats, due to lack of fingers or or appendages. A snake with fists, lawl.

I placed our baked goods on the bar and went to go sit down at the table, with Sylva coiling at the seat with the larger table mat.

"Dig in everybody!" My dad said. As is someone pulled the pistol at a track and field meet, we all dig in, Well except the girls at the table. My father and I went crazy on the stew while my mother and Sylva ate at a more slower pace, not causing a mess like me and my father. Things then started to go downhill, I locked eyes with my father and we both glared at each other. I pulled out a ten and so did he. My mother Looked at the unfolding scene in front of her and muttered "Not his crap again" under her breath. Sylva just smiled and just watched what is going to happen. My father and I held forks in both of our hands.

"I will not lose to you boy." My father said, narrowing his eyes.

"You will win only if hell freezes over." I said, glaring back at him.

"Ohhh here we go.." My mother sighed.

"Countdown?" I asked my mother. She sighed and started counting down.

"three" My father and I raised our forks.

"Two" We both leaned in.

"One" We opened our mouths.

"Go" We shoveled, chewed, and swallowed so much food in our mouths that we could rival a Snorlax that was deprived of food for a week. I focused on the food so much that I did not notice that Sylva was cheering me on at the other side of the table, shaking a pom pom with her tail. My mother collected her plate and Sylva's and went into the kitchen. I finished my plate, swallowed my last bite of the stew and looked at my father with a smug grin. Before he could take his last bite, he took notice of me and realized the situation that he was in.

"God dammit!" He yelled. He tossed me the bill and placed down his utensils. "what was the score?" He asked.

"two to four pops." I said. He let out a defeated sigh, grabbed both his and my plate and made his way to the kitchen. I was going to to get out of my seat until i looked at the cobra with a pom pom on her tail. I smirked.

"I did not know I have such an enthusiastic fan." I said. She stopped her cheering and looked at me.

"Well I am your number one fan Aren't I?" She said as she slithered towards me.

"Well you are not my number one fan." I said. She stopped in front of me and pouted.

"But you are the number one-" I grabbed her when she was looking elsewhere, she let out a gasp. "-Most loveable-" I hugged her and she looked at me. "Pokemon in the entire world." I smiled. She blushed and looked into my brown eyes, somehow making her blush more.

"Well you just look adorable blushing like that." I said. She reeled back and looked at hesitantly, then she turned away from me, still blushing and with a frown growing slightly on her maw. My smile dropped a bit, believing that I went a bit too far. I let her go from my grasp and she backed up a bit.

"Im sorry, did I go too far?" I asked. She her attention back to me and gave me a smile. I sighed a bit and let out a smile, but that quickly ended when she threw her pom pom at my face and wrapped her body around my body and head. I was launched from the chair and on the floor.

"Gotcha Morgan." She said, trying to immobolize me with her body, and having a giggle fit.

"NOOO! You cannot do this to me!" I yelled. She giggled more from my struggling.

"For that little stunt you pulled on me, it is now my turn." She said with a playful grin.

"I will not fall to the legendary serpentine!" My left arm broke out of one of her coils and I Manage to free my other other arm. I grabbed her hood and hugged her against my chest. "Thine shall smother thy serpent until he is free!" I yelled. (pun) she let out a squeak and tried to get out of my grasp. She corkscrewed her body and I lost my grip. She took this chance and re-coiled herself around my body, now making sure my arms are constricted to my body. I panicked and rolled back and forth. I stopped rolling, facing towards the ceiling, pouting. Sylvia gave out an adorable evil laugh, then directed her eyes towards my eyes.

"I have now reign power over my undisciplined steed once again! What do you have to say for yourself?" She said, leaning closer to my face. I stared a bit and leaned a bit closer to her face until we were inches apart. I smiled and used my nose and her in the snout.

"boop" I said as I poked her with my nose. She reeled back and let out a blush.

"I cannot say or do anything, but to accept defeat." I said. She shook her head slightly and gave me a sly grin.

"Well that makes things easier for me." She said. I tilted my head away and gave her the stink eye. I then blew into her face.

"ACK!" She uncoiled herself and back away, rubbing her snout with her tail.

"Don't do that! My nose is super sensitive!" She whined.

"You smell with your tounge" I said while smiling slowly.

"Can it! you know what I mean!" She yelled. I laughed at her attempts to get rid of the smell from my breath, which was the dinner mind you. I got off the floor and dusted myself off.

"I guess it is time to leave" I said. I walk past Sylva and rubbed her head, while she gave me a growl of annoyance, and headed to the kitchen where my parents are.

"I am off now!" I said as i grabbed the pastries from the bar counter. I gave my parents a hug, mother giving me a kiss on the cheek and my father doing a bear hug. I soon left the kitchen and headed to the door.

"Time to go Sylva, don't want to be too late when we get home." I said. Sylva moved from her spot and went towards me.

"Give me your hand." She said. I held out my hand and Sylva coiled and went up my arm. She wrapped herself around my neck and left the rest of her body still coiled around my arm. I opened the door and took a step out side.

"Time to go steed! You need to pay for your loss!" She ordered. I let out a yawn.

"Yea yea, time to go." I said. I went down from the porch and took the road to my apartment.

* * *

 **...OK, I'm stretching this into 2 parts.**

 **So technically it is not really a one-shot, on the go smut-fic that you can wank off too.**

 **Makes it a bit more interesting to add more detail eh?**

 **Redoing the chapters for "The traveler" If you are interested I guess. Revamping and polishing my old work from that story. Takes time since I am at the last weeks of school. Woopie ╥_╥**

 **Enjoy the first half while I do my polishing and the other half, which is why you came here for right? For the Easy street wank? Or harsh criticism? whatever may be the case, enjoy while it last I guess. I am going to paint my toilet now, have fun with what is left of your life i guess.**

 **~Krillshadow~**


	2. Chapter 2

**so it takes a while to release it eh? lol, Im on vacation on the big island and access to a comp is little to none and typing on my iphone is too weird for me...**

 **So no bullshit for here on out... Kinda. Good luck, don't die, if you do, send a vid straight to my email**

* * *

-Sylva POV-

"Thy destination is neigh front of us!" I said gleefully. I heard morgan let out a sigh.

"Swear to arceus..." Morgan grumbled under his breath. I picked up on what he said.

"Are thee complaining about moi?" I asked, snickering a bit.

"Thy, thot whatever the hell the word is, I am glad that I am home." He said, wiping the imaginary sweat off his forehead. "This steed need his damn rest!" I giggled a bit.

"Thy steed shall get it's rest before thee reach it's destination." I said with a smile. Morgan just released a sigh.

-Morgan POV-

The humble "adobe" or our "castle" was little to no different than morgan's parent's house, the only difference is that it is a little more spacious and the dinner table is fit for only four than a thanksgiving dinner. I got to my house and finally got inside. I got to the bar counter and placed the treats on top of it. Sylva slithered off of my arm and disappeared somewhere. I went into the kitchen and grabbed a glass of water.

Hmm, some things feel different about today. Sure it was the usual 'hangout' with my pokemon, besides her reenactment of medieval times with old English, today is no different none of the less. But, today ended differently. A bit unusual I guess. I placed my cup down and made my way out of the kitchen. I weaved through the short hallways and into my room. I pulled out some clothes, which were basic basketball shorts and a light shirt. Once I collected my clothes, I made my way to the bathroom.

I did the usual shower stuff, yaknow, wash head with shampoo and conditioner, wash body with soap with a shower poof. Anyway, once I was finished drying and dressing myself, I got out of the bathroom.

"Bathrooms free!" I yelled.

"Finally thy steed is done washing his junk!" sylva yelled from downstairs. I heard creaking of the couch and dragging sounds of the carpet. She appeared around the corner and proceed towards the bathroom. As she passed by me, she whipped me in the ass.

"AHH!" I yelped.

"The hell was that for?" I whined as i was rubbing the sore spot on my ass. She just let out one of her cute little giggles and gave me this look before she disappeared in the bathroom, closing the door.

"The fuck" I muttered as I went down the hall towards the living room. the was no way that she made that look. no fucking way! she eyed me like I was one of the desserts! Wait a minute? Aww hell, don't tell me she got in the treats. I entered the living room and saw the bag of goodies still on the bar counter, unscathed and untouched by the fanged snake. I released a sigh and made my way towards the bag. I picked up the bag and put it in the fridge. Sure my house is like air conditioned to a cool 74 degrees, but these damn treats can still go off. Come to think of it, I going to need a new bulb soon for Sylva's heat lamp, saw it flicker a few times. I made my way towards the front room and plopped myself on the couch.

I grabbed the nearest blanket, which was Sylva's blanket. Her blanket was one of those heavy fur blankets, but not like all Cherokee style with the hide from the animal on one side. I do not thing I got that right, but what the hell, My intelligence is limited to what seems interesting. Anyboob, I flipped open the blanket and laid it over me. After a few adjustments of getting comfortable, I grabbed both the TV remote and the guide remote for the receiver and turned it on. I was flipping through the channels until I remember that the there was the movie channels, Going through both channels of starz and HBO, passing by some horror movies, which were one of the SAW movies and a Hostel movie. Now since I do not feel like watching fucking gorefest on my damn TV, I actually landed on Wedding ringer. Best of all, It just started. Right when I was ready to watch the movie, something popped in my head.

Dammit!

I quickly got out of my warm cocoon of a blanket and made my way to the kitchen. I open my cabinet that was full of boxes and canned good, all packed in a neat way, and grabbed the popcorn box. I pulled out one of the packets and threw it in the microwave. I pressed the popcorn button and the microwave buzzed to life. While that was doing it's thing. I went to a different cabinet and pulled out two glass cups and placed them on the counter. Then I went to the fridge and pulled out a jug of juice. Now this 'aint no on the mill juice, this is not no fricken oran juice or some nomel juice (oh my god! nomel is lemon backwards lol),this is some advance shit here, like revive grandma from the fricken urn kinda advance. this has a large combination of berries, I can name a bunch from the top of my head! Like cheri, watmel, those things under tropius neck, and those green sack things that cure status alignments...

well shit, I guess I need to remember my berries and whatever I put in this damn drink.

anyway, I poured the mixure of the drink into the two glasses on the counter and places it back into the fridge. I peered over the bar counter to see the movie just stared with the chubby guy taking on the phone at his work desk or something. In the middle of his conversation, the microwave let out its annoying beeps, signaling that it was done. I went to the microwave and pulled out the popcorn bag. Once I pulled it out, I stepped away from it and went into one of the cabinets hanging above the counter. I pulled out a glass mixing bowl and set it near the popcorn bag. I grabbed the bag, opened it, and poured out all the popcorn into the mixing bowl. I grabbed the bowl and brought it in the living room. I placed it on the coffee table in there and made my way back into the kitchen. I grabbed the drinks and made my way back into the living room.

*munch* *munch*

I Stopped and turned to my right a bit. Now keep in mind that my couch is large and is shaped like an "L", but with one of the backs facing the bar counter and the 60 inch TV is parallel to the corner of the couch. So when I walk in from the kitchen to the living room, you cannot see nothing on the other side of the couch. I saw Sylva stretched out along the couch with her blanket on top, munching on a few popcorn, using her long, serpentine tongue to lash out and wrap around the popcorn in the bowl. I passed by her and took a seat near her head. I placed her drink on the coffee table.

"why thank you my good sir" Sylva said.

I laid back into the couch, crossed my arms and began to watch the movie.

...

Why the fuck did it get so cold in this damn house?! Am I living in a fricken fridge?! Arceus!

We were half way through the movie, I finished my drink and lost my appetite for popcorn. Sylva was done with hers and she was still on the popcorn. I was shivering lightly, doing my best to not shiver.

Okay, think of fire. Fuck! not hell! Uhh, deep calming breaths. I slowly inhaled and exhaled. Usually doing this gives me the warm feeling, but not this time. I saw Sylva in my peripherals looking at me, occasionally flicking her forked tongue at me. She then tilted her head slightly.

"Are you cold over there?" she asked. I turned my attention towards her and just smiled at her.

"I'm OK laying over here, not cold at all." I said, but my body betrayed me. My right arm shivered a bit. She frowned at me and I sweat-dropped a bit.

"You are a terrible liar, you know that?" She said in slight displeasure. I tried not to smile and quickly turned my attention back to the movie. Not a minute later, a large blanket obscured my vision and enveloped my body. I tilted my head up towards the light source and wiggled myself towards it. Once My head was free, I saw Sylva giggling at my struggles. Before I could retort with something, I noticed how warm the blanket was. I sighed in relief and snuggled deeper into the blanket. By doing this, Sylva's giggles lasted a bit longer. I thanked her and she just coiled on the couch and we continued to watch the movie.

About ten or so minutes withing the movie, i took a glimpse at Sylva and noticed her shivering. Feeling a bit guilty for taking her 'special' blanket, I did what I thought was the best choice.

"Yaknow, there is room for you in here right?" I said. Sylva turned to me and blushed a bit.

"I do not think that it is ok." she said.

"And why would that not be ok? " I replied.

"Uhh... well..." Sylva trailed off as she eyed the movie.

"I can see your cold and this is the only blanket. I don't see any harm in this." I said. She hesitated a bit, but reluctantly agreed. She slowly uncoiled herself and made her way towards me. I pushed back into the chair as far i could go to make room and she put her tail in first and slithered under the blankets. Once she was done her head was under my chin and she looked upwards towards me. I looked down into her lovely velvet eyes and gave her a smile. She blushed and leaned further into my body, trying to feel my comforting warmth. We then continued to watch the movie.

I was nearing the last part of the movie where the wedding takes place and Kevin Hart was trying to drop the bombshell on the main character, telling him why his bride is really marrying him. I chuckled a bit. saw that he was a gold digger from a mile away. Know for a fact with a hot as hell girl will end up with a meek chubby dude. Shit ain't fifty fifty either, that's like hitting jackpot on a slot machine. Anyway, after the huge situation and whatnot, I would occasionally catch Sylva taking sneak peeks at me. Reason? No clue

Once the movie was done I checked the time.

8:08? I could actually fit another movie in.

"Hey sylva?" I asked once the credits started rolling in.

"Hmm?"

"Feel like watching another movie?" She paused to null it over.

"I guess so."

I pulled out the guide remote and started flipping through the movie channels.

"Any That piqued your interest?" She perked up a bit.

"Stop for a second." I stopped my scrolling.

"Go a few channels up." I flipped through the channels again.

"Right there, Date Night" I hit on the channel that was airing the movie and just to our luck, it Just started.I placed back the guide remote and I situated myself in a more comfortable position. Sylva Wiggled a bit and leaned her body against mine. Once we got settled, we paid our attention to the movie.

-Halfway through-

Sylva suddenly perked up and slithered out of the blanked. I was about to question it, but she beat me to it.

"Be back in a sec, going to get me something to snack on."

I paid no mind as she made her way into the kitchen. She was shuffling things around until i heard a familiar crunching of a brown bag. I rolled my eyes and deflated a bit.

"Swear to arceus you better share that!" I yelled. She popped her head over the couch to look down at me. She had this playful smirk plastered on her muzzle. She then revealed the goods we brought home, holding it with her tail. Then she slowly brought it closer to her maw.

"Don't you dare." It got closer and closer.

"I'm warning you." She slowly opened her mouth. My face scrunched up and gave her that suspicious look. She was about to bite into it until I lashed out with my hands and attempted to grab her tail. She saw my movements and quickly pulled her tail away from me and her muzzle.

"Got to work for this treat my 'Steed'." She said playfully. I tried to go for the tail once more, but no avail. So I did the second best thing that came to my mind. I lifted myself off the couch a bit and grappled her right under her hood. she let out a surprised 'eep' and I pulled her onto the couch, along with her tail clinging to the treat. after an failed attempt of a suplex, wich ended up with Sylva on top of me. After we both landed with thuds, Sylva was trying to escape my grasp. But That never came at all. I tightened my grip on her, but just enough to anchor her and unable to slip from my grasp. She struggled with a little more power, but no avail. I started laughing at her failed attempts.

"Hahaha! Give up while you still can!" I said. Her struggles receded a bit and she looked down at me with a playful glare.

"Never!" She yelled and continued to struggle. This continued for a few more minutes until she finally given up.

"I see that you are growing tired." I said as she scowled at me.

"That's it!" She reeled her tail up and quickly tossed the treat into her mouth. I watched her mash up food in her mouth, then she stopped and looked at me, and smirked.

"you fox." I said, glaring at her a bit. I released a sigh and loosened my grip around her.

"Damn, kinda was looking forward on eating some of those." I said. Sylva just hummed and closed her eyes, seemingly enjoying her treat.

"Is there any more?" I asked. Right after I asked, I saw a slight glint in her eyes. Oh arceus, she is going to pull a fast one.

"There Is one more-" She said as she leaned in closer.

"-But how badly thy steed want it?" She was now inches away from me.

"Well I was craving for it."

"But how much do thy want thee?" I sweat-dropped.

"I wanted it but no-MFFF!" I was silence from her pressing her snout against my lips.

Holy hell.

I was being advanced on by my pokemon, my Sylva. I would have never thought She would be this bold. Sure I had a girl back then, we hanged out, went to movies, even got some smooches in. But that ended a few months later when she was forced to move with her parents to goldenrod city in Jhoto.

Anyway,

I was hesitant at first about kissing back, But I was slowly, but surely, getting into it. So I decided to kiss back. I feel her tail slowly wrapping around my left leg and squeeze. We stayed in this position for a few minutes until I feel her serpentine tongue pressing on my lips. I Slowly opened my mouth to invite her in, also slipping out my tongue in retaliation. But before I could do anything, I felt her push something mushy and sweet into my mouth. After expelling the substance. She parted from me and gave me a look of mirth. I was going to spit out whatever was in my mouth until I tasted what it was.

It was the damn goodies from the bakery.

I was engrossed on how I was fed like a fricken pidgey. But For some reason, I was releasing a bunch of saliva. How to I put this? Think of when you were going to bite into a juicy burger or about to try a new dish that you never had before, And you mouth gets watery and your taste-buds get tingly. That is the feeling I am having right now. I finally swallowed my food And give a face of discomfort.

"How do thy like thee?" She said, grinning at me.

"Despite being grossed out that you fed me like a bird, It was quite nice." I narrowed my eyes slightly at her and tilted my head.

"Did you kiss me so you can feed me, or is there something else behind it?" I asked. She closed her mouth, still smiling mind you, and turned her head away from me.

"Well For One thi-" I cut her off as I brought my hand under her jaw and brought it closer to me. I Kissed her deeply and broke the kiss as quickly as it came.

"Don't worry, I love you too." She blushed a bit and stared into my eyes.

"I can never get bored staring into your eyes, they are still amazing as ever." I said. The patch of scales between her eyes and the edge of her mouth started to deepen in a dark violet color. I smirked a bit at seeing this.

"I spy someone blushing~" I said in a musical manner. I then saw her eyes go half-lidded and she grinned at me. She then leaned into my ear.

"you know?" She paused ash sle slowly uncoiled her tail around my led and brought the end to my inner thigh.

"I have something-" She paused again ash she slowly dragged her tail up my inner thigh, getting closer to my crotch.

"-Very special-" She paused once more. Her tail finally reached my crotch ans it slowly started to rub it. My erection growing oh-so slowly and i closed my eyes.

"-That I want to give you." She gave off one hard nudge to half-flaccid cum blaster. I groaned in displeasure for the sudden stop of pleasure and opened my eyes to something that I would have never dreamed of.

If I premature ejaculate right now, I'm going to commit seppuku with a sharp stick on my lawn.

Sylva was giving me one of the most hottest, sultry look I have received from a girl. But before I was going to speak, she beat me to the punch.

"If want me-" She said as she slithered off my body and towards the hallway. She stopped just before disappearing in the hallway and tilted her head just enough to the left to see me with her half-lidded left eye.

"-I will be in your room." She smiled and disappeared into the hallways.

...

...

Holy. Fucking. Shit.

I quickly got off the floor and turned off the TV and Re-situated the pillows back on the couch. I slowly made my way out of the room and into the hallway. Before I could proceed deeper into my hallway and close the distance between my bedroom and me, I started to play multiple scenarios within my head.

1) I walk in, see her propped on a pillow, and motioning me closer with the end of her tail.

2) I walk in, She has a knife, she stabs me and I die.

3) I walk in, She is surrounded by three black guys, all look like OG Cubone

I halted after that though. What the fuck is wrong with me? Fuck off mind and keep away with all those stupid ass thoughts!

I shook my head in attempt to get rid of the thoughts and made my way towards my room. I slowly reached for the doorknob and grasped it. I slowly turned the knob all the way until it cannot turn anymore. I hesitated a bit, thinking of the scenarios I might stumble on, but before anything could get out of hand, I slowly opened my door. Once I opened the door, I was blessed with such a beautiful sight.

She shat on the floor.

Just kidding, move along.

Anyway, What I saw was something that could come out of a romantic movie. She was slightly coiled on my bed, where most of her length were her neck down, which she was laying sideways on the pillow. Her hood was slightly bending in the position with that suppose "scary' Pattern of a face or something facing me. She had a sultry look on her face and her smile curling at the ends of her mouth. Besides her suggestive posing of "Paint me like one of you french girls", The room was light up with natural light of multiple candles lit on the headboard of my bed, on my desk, even on the bookshelf. There was even an incense that was burning on my headboard, it was filling the room with such an relaxing aroma.

"Do thee like what thee see?" She said as she flicked out her forked tongue. I gave a nervous smile and chuckled a bit from how unusual and somewhat uncomfortable.

"well..." I paused.

"I really do not know what to say-" I grinned and chuckled nervously.

"-Never really gotten this far before." Sylva chuckled from the meaning. She leaned up from the pillow a bit and leaned towards me a bit.

"Well for starters, you should come closer." She finished with the smile. I was hesitant to advance on my serpent who was practically inviting me in, but I was unsure on how to act. So I take a few steps closer to the bed and stop a yard away from the bed.

"Closer." She said. I took one step closer and she cocked her eyes at me.

"Closer morgan." I smiled inwardly and I took a half step closer to her. She gave me one of those "What the hell is wrong with you" Looks and gave me a frown after. She released a sigh.

"Oh for fuck's sake." She launched a tail at me and it coiled around my waist. Using her uncharacteristic hulk strength, she pulled me to the bed and immediately have me under her. She leaned close to my face and stared into my eyes.

"I Have decided that tonight is the night-" She leaned in closer.

"-You are mine." She closed the gap and she kissed me. I melted into her kiss and I kissed back. I grasped her body with both of my hands and I slowly rub my hands back and forth, slowly caressing the length of her body. She let out a moan and deepened the kiss. I gathered enough courage to slip my tongue out of my mouth and pressed it against her reptilian lips. She quickly obliged and let me have access into her mouth. I slipped my tongue inside her mouth and began to explore. The texture of her mouth was something noticeably different from a humans. I Cannot really describe it. Moments later, I feel her forked tongue pressed against my tongue, attempting to push me out of her mouth. I tried to resist back, attempting to stand my ground and not let her push me back, but i was quickly losing ground and, of course, lost the battle. my tongue was forced back into my mouth and she quickly dived hers into mine. she moaned and pressed deep into my mouth and explored every crevice within my mouth. I tried to bounce back up and retaliate, but she kept pushing my tongue back to it's resting spot. Sylva pulled her tongue hack into her mouth and pulled away from me, with a strand of saliva connecting my lip from hers. Sylva and I were both panting from the lack of oxygen.

Holy shit!

That may be the hottest, fucking thing I have ever done in my life!

Sylva did not stop for long. I was looking into her eyes and I saw a glint in her eyes and a grin slowly appearing on her snout. She slowly slithered down my body and out of my grasp and stopped right above my crotch. She brought her snout down and started to nuzzle my groin. I began to feel sudden sensations tingling down there and I was surely getting aroused. I groaned out in displeasure once she stopped her nuzzling. I looked down at her and I saw Sylva biting the waist band of my shorts and started to pull down on it. After a few failed attempts of getting my shorts off, she released my shorts and pouted in such an adorable away. I chuckled at her antics and reached for my shorts to assist her. I pulled off my shorts and tossed it off to the side of the bed. Now the only thing separating her from my prize, Is the boxers that I am wearing. I smirked and looked at her.

"need help with those too" I said, snickering a bit. She 'humph' and said something in between the lines of 'I got this' or 'Fuck off'. I think it was the latter.

She quickly bit the bottom of my boxers and, to my surprised, yanked it off of me in one go. She threw the boxers to the other side of the room and turned her attention to the thing between my legs. She was eying my six inch dick like a piece of candy, Which was now standing at full mast, slightly throbbing into the air freely. Suddenly, Sylva just adopted this extremely sultry look. Would even dare say It was slutty. She leaned in close to my dick, close enough that I can feel her breathing on it. I watch on as she opened her mouth and used her forked tongue to wrap around the base of my length. the Arbok tightened her grip on me and stroked me from base to tip. My eyes quickly shut and my back went rigid from the sudden feeling of pleasure, but it slowly relaxed back into position. Sylva continued to stroke me with her tongue until her pace slowed down considerably. I opened my eyes half way to check out what was wrong, only to see something totally different.

With her tongue still wrapped around my cock, she angled my penis into the sky with her tongue and brought her head to the tip. With her mouth still open wide, Sylva brought her head closer and angled it. Before I could conjure up another thought, she brought her head down and My dick quickly disappeared into her mouth. She went down to the base and started sucking. I released a sudden moan and gasp, one right after the other, from suck an amazing feeling. I could feel her throat quickly contracting on my length. I looked down and saw that she did not clamp down, but quite the opposite! Sylva's jaw was opened at a near hundred and eighty degrees! Meaning that her upper jaw was resting on my pubic area above my dick and balls, which I can feel the roof of her mouth, and her lower jaw was resting on my nuts.

She started bobbing her head, all while sucking. This kind of stimulation was way better than jerking off. As she was doing her own thing, my body from waist down would occasionally twitch and jerk from the intense pleasure. Every time I jerked my hips, a moan would escape from her and she would occasionally speed up Her work. I felt my orgasm near and my started twitching inside her throat and somehow, Sylva know that I was going to bust, So she speed up her work, increasing the pleasure and speeding up my orgasm. I Grasped the bottom of her hood on both sides and started to thrust into my snakes mouth.

"S-s-sylva, I'm g-gonna c-c-cum!" I said, trying my best to talk while grunting and moaning. Sylva just smiled and started humming. That alone was enough to push me off the edge. I thrusted into her throat and released rope after rope of semen down her throat. She pulled off my dick, with her tongue still wrapped around it, and let the last few shots land both on her snout and in her mouth. Once I finishing busting my nut, Sylva did one last dive on my cock and suckled the last drops of semen out of it. She pulled off after, leaving my dick cleaned off, she used her forked tongue to clean off the rest of the semen on her snout.

Once she was done, and after I came back from my zen state, I looked down at her and chuckled nervously.

"Sorry about that, I just got into the zone."

"No it is OK." She said with a smile. But her calm eyes quickly changed into a predatory glare.

"But-" She paused as she slithered up my body. She stopped when her head was resting on my chest, still staring at me.

" _come hither, thou puissant steed_. _I need to be fain anon."_ She said in a silky and alluring way. She slowly slithered her lower half until her cloaca was rubbing against my recovering cock. I gave her a nervous chuckle as she aligned her snatch with my dick.

"Now what is that in English?" I was quickly silenced as I entered into her snake pussy. She kept on going until she hilted me. She stopped at the base and We both released a pleasurable moan. She then looked at me with those wonderful and sexy eyes.

"Fuck me you idiot." After she said this, she started rocking back and forth on me. Slowly, but surely, she started to moan and pick up speed. I grabbed her body and started thrusting in her, releasing my own set of moans. Every time I thrust, I go deeper into her and her cloaca would convulse, but every time I pull out, It feels lick she is desperately trying to cling onto me. Sylva stopped bouncing on me and let me do all the thrusting. About a few minutes in. An idea popped in my head and I smiled inwardly. I quickly adjusted my grip on her and I switch position with her. She released a yelp from being switched, but for now, it seems that she does not care. I quickly picked up my momento once more and got back up to speed. Sylva's mouth was open and her tongue was 'lolling' out of her mouth, she was in a sea of ecstasy and her tail was tightly wrapped around my right leg. I felt her inner walls start to tighten and I felt my orgasm nearing.

"I cumming morgan!" She yelled out between her lout and somewhat obnoxious moans.

"I, too"

I tried to go as fast and as hard as I can, thrusting in her to make the entire bed creek and the spring be strain. She was nearing her orgasm and so was I. Suddenly, she let out a loud mixture of hissing and screaming and her walls clamped down on my dick. A huge gush of fem cum quickly splattered all over my crotch and thighs. The sudden convulsions was enough to push me over the edge. I thrusted deep and let loose a torrent of cum in her, mixing with Sylva's leftover cum in her snatch. The arbok then suddenly leaned up and gave me a very passionate kiss. We both rode out our euphoric states, Until the feeling dissipates from our bodies. I broke the kiss and fell down from my position and laid on the right side of Sylva. We were both sweaty and exhausted. It took me a few moments to recollect my thoughts.

I laid there and stared into the eyes of my reptilian lover. Enjoying her violet coloration in her eyes.

"Who would have thought you would be this bold and daring?" I said with a chuckle to top it off. She shies away and turned her attention elsewhere.

"So how long did you had these feelings?" I asked, attempting to break the somewhat awkward atmosphere. Sylva turned her attention back to me and gave me a warm smile.

"My feeling blossomed when I evolved into an arbok. I just did not know how to express it." She said and I chuckled.

"You had one hell of a way expressing your love to me." she pouted a bit.

"Oh shut up, your going to ruin the mood." I let out a hearty laugh.

"Ok _dear_ _,_ I am tired and I need my beauty sleep." I quickly gave her a quick peck on her snout. and she looked up at me in astonishment. I wrap my arms around her head and pulled her into my chest. she let out a sigh of content and huddled her body closer to mine.

"Goodnight, my love"

"Goodnight, My lovely steed"

They both slowly drifted into dreamland...

...

...

...

...

"I'm not a horse"

"shut up and let me live my fantasy."

* * *

 **... . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .** **. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

 **Those dots above me represents how much days it takes for me to actual make a good plot and write it out.**

 **Sorry if this took too long. It is four in the morning and I need eyedrops.**

 **honestly, this actually took longer than i wanted to be, cuz yaknow, bullshit excuses, hawaii big island vacation, no computer, dick in my hand and whatnot. so I guess this is here written in stone I guess.**

 **My first actual shot at a true romance. I think I did terrible. but what the hell, first for anything, except anything that land in the the "new and obscure" category. (fuck archaic Writing, shit hurt my brain more than Inception)  
**

 **sooo, yea this is finally out an i hope you guys enjoyed it! TBH, I literally had to search up a snake analogy just to do this damn story, so be grateful that I did a bit of research on this. And you know what, it is fricken hard to express a sex scene with a snake! sure it sounds exotic, but it hard to make a good story with such a difficult pokemon...**

 **Anyway, I am going to work on a Jurassic park story, so keep your eyes peeled for that if you are interested. It is going to be between Jurassic park incident and Jurassic world. So yea, crash landed, survival of the fittest, no rescue anytime soon, no gary stu, dude going to bang a feral velociraptor chick. yea.. that would be fun. may be some alpha harem or something...**

 **Actually, before I kill myself with lack of sleep, can some of you lovely little viewers please send me some feedback of any kind. I need to improve and cannot improve with no feedback. on top of that, If possible, send some love to "The Constitutionalist" with his good ass ongoing spyro fic, "Nyaaa Umari", and "Delfim The Black Kitsune." Good to share and keep an eye out eh?**

 **Love you guys, dont't die, if you do, sent a vid straight to my email!㈇6㈇6㈇6㈇6㈇6㈇6㈇6㈇6 (Don't kill yourself for ching ching)**

~Krillshadow~


End file.
